warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrewtooth
|pastaffie=Kittypet, Rogue |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=''Unknown'' |rogue=''Unknown'' |warrior=Shrewtooth |mother=Unnamed she-cat |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shrewtooth is a skinny black tom. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :With his Clanmates, Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, Leafstar notes that Shrewtooth constantly casts suspicious glances in their direction still being skeptical of his Clan despite having had lived with them for a few moons. :Later, Shrewtooth is assigned guard duty of the gorge. He sees cats approaching the gorge, but he can only make out their silhouettes. Shrewtooth believes they are being invaded and calls out a frantic alarm. The whole Clan is startled, but they soon see it was only the daylight-warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw arriving. Shrewtooth apologizes, embarrassed. :When it starts snowing heavily, and they begin to explore some of the caves farther along the gorge, Shrewtooth worries that they'd fall off a cliff or freeze to death. Cherrytail teases him, saying she has never seen a cat worry about so many things. :When Sagepaw falls from a cliff in a gorge, Shrewtooth sees his unmoving body and shrieks that the apprentice was dead. Leafstar snaps back at him to stop terrifying every cat and to go fetch some wet moss. Shrewtooth stares back at Leafstar, shocked, but quickly leaves to follow orders. :During a Gathering, Leafstar tries to make the Clan understand that they are one now and that SkyClan descendants don't matter anymore. Shrewtooth is one of the cats she mentions by name; she praises him for his sharp hearing, which would keep them from being snuck up on by enemies. Shrewtooth is surprised at being addressed and complimented like this. Sparrowpelt gives the tom's back a friendly shove. :Later, Ebonyclaw asks Leafstar to take Shrewtooth out hunting to show him he is welcome in SkyClan and is a valued warrior. She also mentions he was too afraid to ask any cat himself. Leafstar agrees. :Shrewtooth catches a large thrush while out hunting with Leafstar and is very pleased with himself. He seems to be building some confidence. When Leafstar leads him past a dilapidated Twoleg nest, Shrewtooth freezes at the sight of it and panics, believing Leafstar wants him gone. Leafstar is confused, not understanding his fear, and helps him back to camp to see Echosong. :Later on, it is revealed that Shrewtooth once lived in the old Twoleg nest and was abused and neglected by the Twoleg and terrorized the dog that lived there, causing him to become skittish and untrusting. Petalnose can relate easily to Shrewtooth, because she and her kits were once in the same situation as he was. Petalnose is impressed that Shrewtooth had escaped by himself, as she had needed to be rescued by her now deceased mate, Rainfur, and a group of SkyClan cats. :Shrewtooth wants to join the patrol arranged to go scare the Twoleg into not hurting any more cats, for revenge, and so he could face his fears. Leafstar hesitates, though, because she worries that he will freeze up and get captured again. She convinces him, eventually, to stay behind and guard camp while they attacked. :When Frecklepaw attempts to get some honey for Echosong from the beehive, Shrewtooth is one of the cats stung. Upon Sharpclaw's return from patrol, Shrewtooth reports the incident to the deputy. :A few moments before the battle with the rogues, Billystorm praises Shrewtooth to Leafstar, saying that he is more courageous than he looks and that he once chased a fox off SkyClan's territory while his Clanmates were stuck in a bramble bush. :During the battle with Dodge and his gang, Shrewtooth spots a ginger tom sneaking up on Cherrytail while she was licking a wound. Shrewtooth lets out a loud screech, and he and Egg simultaneously pounce on Cherrytail's attacker. In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :When coming back from a patrol, Shrewtooth explains how he, Mintfur, and Ebonyclaw discovered a fox scent in SkyClan's territory. Sharpclaw compliments him on the idea, but Mintfur explains that it was actually Ebonyclaw's idea. :Later, he is mentioned, though not by name, when Shrewtooth tells Leafstar that he and Cherrytail checked the fox-scent, and it was no farther than the branches marked by Ebonyclaw's patrol :After Leafstar gives birth to her three kits, Shrewtooth brings sheep's wool to her to make her and the kits more comfortable. Beyond the Code :When Leafstar changes the patrols to dawn and dusk only, so the Clan can sleep during the day in greenleaf, Shrewtooth is worried that their enemies would find out about their new pattern and attack the gorge. Sharpclaw harshly tells him there would, obviously, always be a few warriors awake on guard. After the Flood :While clearing away camp, Shrewtooth and Harveymoon come across some silverthorn, and with Billystorm's help the three shove the deadly bush inside of a hollowed out tree stump. :When Leafstar assesses Sol, they come to the Twoleg den where the old Twoleg used to live, and she explains that the Twoleg terrorized Shrewtooth and Petalnose a long time ago. :When Leafstar's kits are missing and Leafstar asks around if anyone has seen them, Sol says that he last saw them heading toward the training corner, but Shrewtooth contradicts that he just checked and they are not there. :Shrewtooth says he was out with Sol the other night, and the tortoiseshell was rolling in smelly leaves. Shrewtooth has the leaves all over his fur and knows he must have picked them up from Sol. He washes up in the water by the camp, and Leafstar goes to have a word with Sol about where the leaves where. :When Leafstar goes to her den, she sees Sol heading up the gorge, and Shrewtooth crouching behind a rock, watching him. Sol goes to the abandoned Twoleg den and Shrewtooth follows, with Leafstar walking after both of them, and wondering why Shrewtooth is acting as if Sol is prey. Shrewtooth confronts Sol and they start to fight, and Shrewtooth suddenly realizes that Sol had smeared the leaves on him to keep the Clan cats from recognizing the kits' scent. In combat, Sol says that Shrewtooth is too smart for his own good. Leafstar rams Sol out of the way, and Shrewtooth is one of the cats that backs up Sharpclaw in proving Sol that he is wrong about what he had done. :When Leafstar banishes Sol from the Clan, Shrewtooth looks quite satisfied. Trivia Mistakes *He is depicted with a lighter-colored muzzle in the manga in ''SkyClan's Destiny. *He is shown to have fur that is lighter than black in The Rescue when he is giving Leafstar wool to keep her kits warm. *He is said to have been persuaded to join SkyClan after spying on the Clan for two moons , and then said to have been living in the warriors den for three moons. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes References and citations de:Spitzmauszahnru:Бурозубfi:Päästäishammasfr:Shrewtoothpl:Ostry Cierń Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males Category:Mentors